162d Combat Communications Group
|allegiance= |branch= Air National Guard |type= Combat Communications |role= Combat Support |size= |command_structure=Air National Guard/California Air National Guard |current_commander= |garrison=Sacramento, California |battles= }} The 162nd Combat Communications Group (CCG), headquartered at North Highlands Air National Guard Station (ANGS) in Sacramento, California, USA, is one of eight Air National Guard Combat Communications Groups nationwide, which make up n%* of the U.S. Air Force tactical communications capability. The 162nd CCG is one of five major organizations that make up the California Air National Guard. (* Current Citation from Hanscom needed. 162nd has 2(functioning) of about 50 AF Comm Units: Source Hanscom 2009) Mission The ANG's MISSION, state and federal, is to provide trained, well-equipped men and women who can augment the active force during national emergencies or war, and provide assistance during natural disasters and civil disturbances. When Guard units are in a non-mobilized status they are commanded by the governor of their respective state, the Commonwealth of Puerto Rico, Territory of Guam, Territory of the Virgin Islands, and the commanding general of the District of Columbia National Guard. The governors (except in the District of Columbia) are represented in the chain of command by the adjutant general of the state or territory. STATE MISSION – ANG, under order of state authorities, provides protection of life and property, and preserves peace, order and public safety. State missions, which are funded by the individual states, include disaster relief in times of earthquakes, hurricanes, floods and forest fires; search and rescue; protection of vital public services; and support to civil defense. The 162nd also provides the Adjutant General with voice and data communications throughout the state of California during state emergencies or contingencies. FEDERAL MISSION – Under its federal mission, the 162nd CCG trains, deploys, operates and maintains tactical communications-electronic facilities, and provides tactical command and control communications services for operational commands supporting US military wartime contingencies. – Under its federal mission, the 162nd CCG trains, deploys, operates and maintains tactical communications-electronic facilities, and provides tactical command and control communications services for operational commands supporting US military wartime contingencies. History The 162nd's history goes back to the 599th Signal Aircraft Warning Battalion activated at Drew Field in Tampa, Florida on 30 March 1944. Shortly thereafter, the unit moved to Oahu, Hawaii. Some of its components saw action in the Marshall and Mariana Islands during World War II. The unit was inactivated on 29 July 1946, but was reactivated on 13 May 1948 as the 162nd Aircraft Control and Warning Group of the California Air National Guard. On 1 May 1951 the unit mobilized to serve state side during the Korean War until its inactivation on 6 February 1952. The following year, it returned to the State of California and was re-designated the 162nd Tactical Control Group, stationed at Van Nuys Air National Guard Base. At that time three of the presently assigned units (the 147th, 148th, and 149th) were Aircraft Control and Warning Squadrons under the 162nd Group. On 1 March 1961, the Group Headquarters moved to the North Highlands ANG Station in Sacramento, and was re-designated the 162nd Communications Group (Mobile). By that time the 222nd, 234th, and 261st units had joined the Group. In 1966 the Group was re-designated again, to the 162nd Mobile Communications Group. This designation they kept until 10 February 1976, when they were given their present designation of 162nd Combat Communications Group. The 162nd falls under the command of Air Force Air Combat Command at Langley AFB, Virginia. Previous designations *162d Combat Communications Group (1 Oct 1986 – present) *162d Combat Information Systems Group (1 Jul 1985 – 1 Oct 1986)Ibid *162d Combat Communications Group (???-1 Jul 1985)Ibid *162d Mobile Communications Group (16 Mar 1968–???)Ibid *162d Communications Group (Mobile) (1 Oct 1960–1961)Ibid *162d Tactical Control Group (1 Feb 1953 – 1 Oct 1960)Ibid Squadrons assigned *147th Combat Communications Squadron in San Diego, California *148th Space Operations Squadron at Vandenberg Air Force Base, California *149th Combat Communications Squadron at North Highlands ANGS, California *216th Operations Support Squadron at Vandenberg Air Force Base, California *222d Combat Communications Squadron in Costa Mesa, California *234th Intelligence Squadron at Beale AFB, California *261st Combat Communications Squadron in Van Nuys, California References External links Category:Military units and formations of the United States Air National Guard Category:Communications groups of the United States Air Force